Worst Birthday
by dreamergirl090
Summary: LAST CHAPTER: Last minute ideas never seem to go right. Joey is in for a birthday he wont live to regret. WARNING:CHARACTER DEATH. PLEASE REVIEW, Joey really needs a hug! WHY NOT START READING IT AND CATCH UP WITH THE STORY BEFORE IT ENDS!
1. Birthday blues

**Alright this story came to me last night. A bit depressing but you know what I somehow enjoyed writing it. PLEASE REVEIW , it would mean so much to me and Joey( c'mon this story is worst birthday, why don't you make him happy) please!**

* * *

The worst things are the unexpected things which take you by surprise and grab you by storm leaving many stunned faces and utter sadness. The kindness of some or the sweetness of some can not take away or prevent those who know nothing of compassion, nothing what so ever from the horror and miseries of tommorrow .

January 1, the new year( in the United States) was also the day which Joey Wheeler is thrilled and overwhelmed because that day is his birthday but somehow this would be changed and bring sadness to those who knew of that special day.

Joey was having a little birthday festivity and had even invited the Kaiba brothers knowing that maybe Mokuba would drag Seto, he was kinda hoping they would show up because what is a birthday without with a nice card such as Happy Birthday Mutt. Have a dog filled day, only Kaiba would do such a thing.

Over at the Kaiba household Seto was busy typing away on his laptop with a pen in his mouth, chewing fervently as though he was teething. Work always gave him the nerve to chew on something and unwind. While he was working, his younger brother walked into the room with the biggest puppy dog eyes. Seto looked up.

"What now?"

"Seto, you know its someones birthday today and we were invited. It's only nice to show up, please."

"No, I can barely be with the yugi-tachi for more than 10 minutes let only a whole night celebrating the mutts birthday."

"Please Seto!" Mokuba flashed his big puppy eyes.

"Fine, I give. Get the dog a card and we can throw in a couple hundred dollars. Maybe he can at least buy a decent dog house."

"SETO" Mokuba was yelling at his brother's comment but there was hidden smile in his face showing that he was glad his brother decided to come. He needed a break.

* * *

Seto Kaiba decided to drive on his own with Mokuba, meaning no limo with a driver. Seto wanted to drive and unwind as always. They lived about 10 minutes away from the Wheeler house and why not be prepared for a long evening with a nice drive.

As Seto drove through the city of Domino, he was one block away from the Wheeler House and was unfocused. He was unaware of a speeding care rushing towardsthem. Seto was busy listening to his brothers' tall tale of what he did when Seto was at work.

"So when no one is looking, I sneak sugar in my mouth and play video games…Seto look out!" screamed Mokuba seeing the speeding car.

Seto tried to swerve out of the way but the car wouldn't give way instead it did the opposite and headed straight towards the speeding car. On lookers were left to stare at an awful site. A banged up, twisted car on the streetwith a speeding car left unharmed rushing away. On the ground lay two boys left close to each other,never letting go of their fingers.

* * *

Joey was fishing threw his fridge when he realized there was no soda.

You gotta have soda especially for my birthday he thought.

"Sis, I will be back in a few. I need to go get some soda."

"all right" screamed Serenity down the stairs "just don't be late"

As Joey jogged down the block to the nearest deli, he stopped mid run staring at an awful accident. Glad I'm not in that position he thought as he hustled by but then stopped again. He had just recognized a trench coat which was specially made for the one and only Seto Kaiba.

Joey went beneath the yellow tape, past the detectives and right to the car. He soon spotted the brothers, arm and arm as though looking after each other even when they were dead. Something on the ground caught his eye, an envelope close to Mokuba read MR. JOESPH WHEELER. He snatched it up and looked inside and releazing what it was, ran from the scene straight back to his home and forgetting all about the soda. Some things were more important then food.

Quietly he opened the door and ran up the stairs but his sister heard him.

"Joey, did you bring the soda?" but she stopped speaking and looked at her brother. "Joey what's wrong, talk to me."

He sniffled back tears and said three words "Kaiba brothers, dead." And with that he ran up the stairs.

Joey went up to his room, locked his door and stared at the open card now laying in his hands.

It read:

**Happy Birthday Joey(mutt)!**

**Enjoy this small amount of money because we were unsure of if we where coming and this wasa last minute idea. Serriously It was Seto's fault for deciding two second before that he was going to the party. Enjoy your day!**

** Seto and Mokuba**

Joey stared back at the writing and the words two seconds realizing that it was his fault that the Kaiba brothers were dead. Dead and gone. He disliked Seto but never wanted him dead and how could anyone harm that cute kid, Mokuba.

Why did I have to invite them?

Why does Mokuba have to be so caring?

Why are there jerks in the world who don't even care about the others they may have hurt?

Why I am hating myself?

The doorbell rang and Joey locked his door with a click. He actually didn't wanna see anyone except those Kaiba brothers, Mokuba grinning and Kaiba walking as though he would like to hurt himself.

What a birthday wish that would have been. Bring the Kaiba brothers back to life, what a wish which won't come true.


	2. All his fault

**YAMIGIRL3 and Thief- Joelle thank you some much for reviewing. I decided to continue this story for your enjoyment! ENJOY, for those who are also reading, why not review and see your pretty name in lights well ok in my story.

* * *

**

It was his fault. His entire fault. There are no such things as time machinge to go back two minutes or two hours. Like always time keeps moving forward, never turning back.

Joey stared into the ceiling and he started to close his eyes but suddenly opened them wide and alert to the noise which was waking him up, a knocking on his door.

"Go away" he growled

"Joey it's me Yug, please let me talk to you."

Joey jumped off his bed feeling sorry being nasty to Yug at the door because probably out of everyone who knew the Kaiba brothers Yugi was probably who knew them best.

Yugi walked in looking very lost. His violet eyes were read and puffy probably from all the crying. His outfit was gloomily pulled together, jeans and a sweatshirt with the millennium puzzle which was swaying to and fro on his neck. His hair dropped at sad little angles. There were no straight spikes. He looked a wreck.

Yugi sniffled back tear and said in a trying firm voice "I can't believe they are gone but Joey believe me it wasn't your fauly. Don't blame yourself."

Joey shook his head back and forth.

"You are wrong Yugi, I invited them so its my fault."

"But you weren't the one who was actually driving the car which hit them, Joe were you? Please come downstairs, we are all here but we are all worried sick about you."

"I hope you are using the term "all" loosely because not everyone is actually here."

Yugi suddenly realized the mistake he made.

"Joey I didn't mean that, it all hurts us but we all can't dwell on it, we can not wallow in pity. This is hard enough. Joey we need you to make us laugh and smile."

"Well forgot about that, turning 18 never felt so miserable. Please Yug just go. I'll try to come downstairs." He tried to fake smile. Yug nodded looking hopeful at Joey and exited the room but as soon as Yug left Joey wiped the smile off his face and dragged himself towards the door miserably.

Below Joey's room, his friends sat around in the living room. Tea, Tristan, Bakura and Serenity stared hopefully at the stairs when they heard a door snap shut.

Yug trooped down the stairs followed by miserable looking Joey.

JOEY! They all screamed running up to hug him.

"How are you man?" asked Tristan

"Miserable" said Joey taking a seat on the couch.

Everyone stared at one another looking unsure of what to say

"How about some TV?" asked Tea hopefully.

Serenity picked up the remote and the news flashed on. She hurriedly tried to change channels but Joey put his hand on hears.

"Sis hold on" as he stared at the reporter and the headlines.

"I'm Sandra O' Malley whith the fast pacing action of the Kaiba Brothers crash". She started talking about what had happened.

Joey grumbled and flipped the TV off.

Load of Misery. He thought

He slowly picked himself off the couch and grabbed his coat.

"Thanks for coming guys but I need to some thinking and left slamming the door in his friend's faces."

Clink, clink goes the tin can Joey kicked down the street. Still he was unable to get the misery of the night out of his head, he still believe d it was he who led to this awful night, Nothing anyone would say would make it better.

As Joey walked the street, he stopped staring at all the TV trucks by the scene of the accident. Joey hurriedly started to turn in a different direcstion but then

"Mr. Wheeler!"

Joey turned round to be staring in the face of Roland, one of the Kaibas personal assistants who knew them well. He looks worse then me thought Joey. Understandable since he worked for them.

"Please Mr. Wheeler will you follow me."

Joey shrugged and followed. What possible could be worse than this night?

Roland led him to one of the Kaibas limos and Joey stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uhh... I can't go in there."

"You must Mr. Wheeler, this is very urgent. You can sit up front if you insist" which Joey did.

Joey had no idea where they were going but he hoped for the best. As Roland drove, Joey started to doze off. Go figure crying makes your eyes very tired.

When Joey woke, he was more displeased then every for just now he lay on a couch none other than a couch recently belonging to the Kaibas. He was not happy and he told Roland this.

"I'm sorry Sir but I didn't know else how to get you in and you looked exhausted. I thought you needed a rest."

"Roland will you stop calling me Sir or Mr. Wheeler."

"I afraid not"

"Why if I might be so bold to ask?"

"Because" he said thought choked up words and tears. "You are the new head of Kaiba Corporation."

Guess things canget worse.

**LATER GATORS, mwhahahahah!**

**Jen**


	3. And the story unfolds further

**YAY THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I WOULD GIVE YOU CANDY BUT I DONT HAVE ANY. ANYWAY INSTEAD I GAVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER, I THINK THAT WILL DO**

**Exuse any spelling or grammar errors. I have issues with grammar and need to talk them over but for now don't have kittens over grammar errors or spelling.**

* * *

"Excuse me? There is no way that I Joey Wheeler is going to become moneybags."

Roland stared at this comment but continued on talking "I'm sorry Mr. Wheeler but that's what the will said."

Joey gaped at Roland, unable to comprehend with this turn of events. "There is no possible way that moneybags rich boy wanted me to be the heri of Kaiba Corp."

"Well no offense you weren't but things can take a turn on the road of the unexpected. Please Mr. Wheeler sit down and I will explain. Seto and Mokuba, may they rest in peace wrote wills out a couple months ago because Seto believed they would come in handy and I guess he was right, as usual. Naturally Seto gave all his possessions to Mokuba. In this case scenario Mokuba also died, Mokuba decided chose you to be the next person in line."

Joey rubbed his head hard, trying every so much to understand. Why he thought why wouldn't Yugi be the owner of the company? Yugi knew them better and everyone knew that Kaiba and I were always at each others throats. Roland responded to Joeys puzzled look.

"Sir there is an explanation why you were given this company. Would you like me to explain?"

"Please and thank you." Joey was itching to know why.

Roland read from the bottom.

-Joey Wheeler will be in control of Kaiba Corporation and what belongs to me which I am aware of. Do let him know that this situation has taken place to show him why brother acted the way he did. Just working a couple a years Joey and you will understand why my brother loathed everything and everyone well except me. Best of Luck Joey!

P.S. Please give Yugi the Blue Eyes White Dragon card as a reminder of his greatest opponent.

Joey grinned slightly while putting the card in his jacked. Those brothers, still the smartest people I think I will ever know He thought grimly. Now he faced reality knowing he was the new head of Kaiba Corporation. He faced Roland who was staring at him as though lost for words to say to the new CEO.

"Roland, I do hope you will stay with me and help."

"Of course Mr. Wheeler."

Joey shivered hearing his last name instead of just Joey. He knew this was only the beginning.

No one knew that Joey was to be the new owner, they all believed that he had gone for a very long walk. Joey decided that at the Kaiba's funeral, he would let them all in on this little secret.

Four days later, Yugi- tachi was dressed in deep colors, most wore black but Joey word a black suit and a piercing blue tie which reminded many of one CEO eyes. Everyone was prepared to get this weight of their shoulders while Joey just kept piling more and more weight on knowing sooner or later the weight would come crashing down,

The ceremony was very sweet and sad. When all walked in they stared in the face of the Kaibas in two portraits, one taken when they were still young and carefree. Mokuba holding onto his brother and Kaiba has a serene smile and his eyes actually had light and warmth and the second picture was probably the most recent. Kaiba's stone cold eyes stared back at you while Mokuba's eyes were full of warmth, the two pair of eyes seemed to balance one another out.

All were bawling with tears, rolling down their faces. Tea and Serenity crying at a loss for words. Tristan, Bakura and Yugi seemed lost in the sea of black and unsure of what to think. Joey seemed to be the only wrapped attention on knowing what was soon to come. Finally Roland went up to the podium and spoke into the microphone.

"Mr. Wheeler, if you please."

His friends stared into Joeys face as Joey slowly raised himself off his seat. Joey soon faced a swarm of people including tv reporters taping every moment but Joey focused his attention on his friends.

He spoke into the microphone and began

"Good morning on this sad day. As you may know the Kaiba brothers owned one of the largest corporations known to man. Many of you" as he spoke this line he stared into the TV reporter faces "wondered who would take control after this horrific death and all I can say with great honor that I, Joseph Wheeler have gladly accepted this position on behalf of the Kaiba brothers. Good day to you all."

As Joey walked down the stairs and stared back into the faces of his friends shocked and were beyond belief.

"Joey why didn't you tell us?"

" I didn't how to react to this at first so I didn't know how to tell you but all I have to say I am starved, let's get a quick bite."

His friends stared into Joeys face. "Joey," Yugi said "it's not that easy you are now the head of the corporation. You have other important things to take care of Joey, I am sorry to tell you this but your life is going to be like it was before."

C'mon Yugi, you are pulling my leg. I won't turn into Rich boy. C'mon it is me, Joey. I wouldn't be like that.

If he only knew. Poor Joey if you only knew the truth.

* * *

**The Next chapter: 5 years later was supposed to go up tonight but I am to lazy most likely you will see it tomorrow or later in the week. Be patient which I know is hard but try.**

**Jen**


	4. 5 years later

**This was supposed to be the last chapter but I split it up just for you could enjoy more. This may be a fanfic YAMIGIRL3 but its in my hands and somehow listening to Norah Jones makes it slightly more sad just wait and you will see.**

* * *

A woman was walking up the stairs in a fine cut business suit. Long locks of blond hair hung shoulder length and a pair of ameythst eyes stood out. 

She approached the desk which lay outside of a high ranking CEO's office.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Mr. Wheeler."

The assistant looked up at the young woman blowing her gum in a would be sort of way. She stared but then remembered it was her job to reply

"Well aren't we all, Do you have an appointment?" She cracked the gum impatiently.

The woman hesistated but collected her cool and answered.

"No but I'm sure he will see me. I'm a long time friend."

"Fine, let me have your name chickie and I will see what I can do."

"Mai Valentine."

The assistant scribbled on a piece of paper and pointed to a couch where she could wait on. An hour passed by and Mai sat twiddling her thumbs thinking how in the world Joey picked someone so rude to be his assistant and questioned had Joey changed and would he see her but how could he not but a lot changes in five years.

Finally the assistants voice brought her back to reality.

"Yoohoo , Ms. Valentine. You must have bee some great friend because he is willing to see you."

Mai took a deep breath and entered the large office, thanking to be away from the autroicous secretary. As soon as the doors slammed shut, she was face to face with Joey Wheeler who seemed worn out and tired. Mai sighed, Joey had changed sadly and by the looks of him, the job didn't seem to change him for the best.

He walked towards her and gave her a huge hug, wrapping his arms around her and whispered long time no see.

"Time goes by and look what it has done, changed us both. You for the better and me for the worse."

She stared into her old friends face and she could see five years did take a toll on his once carefree face. For 24 years old he looked about 40. He was dressed in a top knotch business suit and wore bright shades of blues and reds. His face seemed to gain lines and wrinkles from all the stress and work. The only thing that remained the same were his almond eyes which still held that spark of warmth and light but she could see as she stared into his eyes the light was fading replaced by the cold she once knew from those who had nothing left to give. She asked him

"Joey, how are you?"

"Alright but honestly worn out, tired, grumpy.. Fed up with the way life is going." He looked out the window and stared long and hard into the city streets. He sighed and continued "Mai I know why he felt this way, Kaiba. I can see why he had nothing left to give, no emotions left to show. I don't blame him for being miserable."

Mai decided to change the subject and asked how the gang was. Sadly no matter what she said, Joey looked more and more miserable.

"They are doing great, enjoying life and fulfilling their dreams. Yugi and Tea married, Serenity and Tristan close to getting engaged. Bakura top scholar and I'm even linked in cooporations with Duke Devlin. So you Mai, you have changed. I didn't see you at the Kaibas brothers funeral."

"I have been traveling, been busy Joey but when I heard I was shocked and even more surprised to hear you were the new head of Kaiba Corp. So I just had to come and see you."

"Took you five long years, five long ones."

"I'm sorry Joey, truly I am sorry."

"Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it."

Mai grew furious with him. With a shaking finger she pointed at him and said " Joey I wish this wasn't you but it isand I can't change that so I'm going Mr. Kaiba." After saying this she knew she touched a nerve for just now Joeys face grew a great shade of a hot chili pepper.

"I WILL NEVER SINK LOW TO KAIBA'S STANDARDS!"

"Well then Joey stop acting like it then because you are getting pretty good at it" and with that she left storming out of the door, past a certain spiky hair friend.

Yugi stood by the door watching his two friends feud but jumped aside when Mai came fuming out. Yugi called "Hey Mai!"

She jumped but greated her friend. "I'm glad you haven't changed my friend" noticing his every optimistic mood. "Congrats on your wedding" and with that she left.

Yugi waved longingly wishing to bring his old friends back together and be a team once more enjoying the good times but deicded for the best to walk inside and greet his friend.

Yug was stunned to see his friend slumped in a chair hand over his eyes crying and looked up at Yugi.

"Yugi, I want my life back. I want my friends and fun back in my life but this is what I have," throwing a bunch of papers in the air. "Numbers, partners and cell phones. I want to trade for the fun. Yugi I never told anybody this but I hate being this person, it isn't me and Mai pointed that out. I hate going home at night. All alone and what's worse is going to sleep and tossing back and forth from these images. Seto and Mokuba pointing at me telling me, it was all my fault. Mokuba cries and Seto glaring at me, it is awful."

Joey stopped to look up at Yugi livid with fear and shivering from these words.

"I shouldn't have told you this Yugi, go before I lay new burdens on your shoulders. It's hard enough to see Mai scream at me for acting like Kaiba and I can't have you breaking down into hysterics. Just go!"

"I can't Joey I can't!"

Joey crying mixed emotions. "Please Yug, just go!"

Yugi left not wanting to leave his friend alone. Alone in this situation but Joey begged him and he couldn't deny his friends wishes.

Joey stared himself into the mirror, disbelieving that he had become what Mai had said, Kaiba. Joey had never wanted any of this but somehow he ended up with this.

* * *

**Soo do you like? Sorry I made Joey like this. I luv Joey with all my heart but this story popped into my head and wouldn't stop nagging not to be written. Glad you like and once again apologies Joey!**


	5. Only if

**I am rewarding two of my loyal reviewers, Thief- Joelle and YAMIGIRL3 with another chapter but short and you may get a plushie of your favorite characters,YEAH! This is not the orignal way I wanted to go but my old ending seemed to sudden and I wanted to write a little more because this seems to be the only story I get reviews on. ENJOY!

* * *

**

Watching Yugi leave, Joey slumped further down in his chair trying to disappear but after a good ten minutes of trying it just didn't seem to work and proved to be effortless. He stared at his messy desk realizing that he shouldn't have thrown all his papers in the air because now he couldn't find a certain paper. He just wasn't cut out for the business arrogant lifestyle.

Still searching for the paper, he skimmed his fingers threw the wads of clutter but then suddenly he heard something slip of his desk and fall with a crash. Just great he thought and bent down to take a look at the fallen object. It was two photographs in an interlocking frame but both covered with fallen pieces of glass. He smiled at the first picture seeing it was everybody 6 years ago. When everybody was alive and had taken picture because remembering Teas exact words "Friendship should always live on." Those words made everyone burst out laughing and that's what the picture looked like everyone having a good time the second picture was different, very different.

He stared saddened by how things had changed just glancing at the picture. Taken roughly a year ago you could see what Joey meant by things changing. The picture included Serenity, Tea, Yugi , Tristan, Bakura and Joey all looking completely different. Yugi and Tea sitting right next to each other smiling a smile saying they are in love, Serenity sitting with Tristan standing behind her, they too were two lovebirds and Bakura smiling just because he was happy but Joey was different. Joey didn't fit into this picture, he wore a slight grin but that grin was fake as he could see. He wore a suit of a deep black and blue tie, the color of the sky. He just didn't seem to fit in at all, he seemed like a statue with the way he stood, he looked emotionless and yes a lifeless form. Joey was disgusted with this picture and tucked it into his draw not wanting to look at it.

Joey grumbled now miserable from seeing that picture, he saw what he really was, a good for nothing nobody. He groaned so loud as though something ached in heart. He didn't feel well at all. Maybe he just needed to lie down.

So Joey lay down which always seems like a good idea but ended up not being because he awoke many hours later realizing that everyone had gone home even his lazy assistant. Why had he even hired her, oh yeah just because he couldn't stand all the interviews with all the annoying girls and she was just the first one to walk in.

Joey groggily stretched trying to remind himself why he was here then he saw the shattered glass and remembered it was the pictures' fault. He glanced at his phone and saw a couple messages. Probably work and didn't bother to check, only if he had he found out the messages belonged to his friends and his sister. He shifted his papers to the side, grabbed his suitcase and left in the miserable mood he woke up from.

If is a very strong word, it determined the right from the wrong, from the how's and what's, IF showed the many possibilities. Only If Joey was watching where he was going and saw the sign that said CAUTION WET FLOOR, Only if.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Crash, clunk, plop and drip. Joey what happened?

* * *

**NOT A CLIFF HANGER! and you will have to wait because I am going away for awhile, AHH NO! Don't worry I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Jen**


	6. Joey Joey

**Guess what? I am back for a bit but then I will be gone again for a very long weekend. Umm I am to lazy to type out my loyal reviewers pennames so you know who you are so THANK YOU, I enjoy opening my email and hearing YOU'VE GOT MAIL! Yeah! and**

**in this chapter you will find little comments left by me just to show why I write stupid sentences which just don't belong. I couldn't help myself**

* * *

Yugi tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep with the thought of leaving Joey like he did today. Joey asked and he did leave but unwilling. Yugi has left message on his phone but no reply except the answering machine message. As he tossed and turn, Tea knew what was bothering her husband, their dear friend was having trouble finding himself. Yugi saw that she was awake and told her that he had to go into the kitchen and make a phone call. She nodded sleepily and dozed off again. 

Yugi dialed Joey's house which is now the Kaibas Mansion because Mokuba gave everything to Joey. The phone kept on ringing but then someone picked up but it wasn't Joey it was Roland.

"Mr. Mutou I was just about to call you, Mr.Wheeler has not been home since late last morning and I was wondering where you think he might be."

"No Roland but I have suspicions that he might have fallen asleep at work. I will go over to Kaiba Corp and I will let you know what I found.

Yes sir, good luck!"

Yugi frowned because normally Joey knew when he was too tired and he went home so why didn't he go home tonight. He groggily wiped his eyes and fumbled around his bedroom for his coat. He found it and trying to sneak out not wanting to wake Tea but the light flicked on. Tea sat up in bed, "Where are you off to ", glancing at the clock on her bedside "at 4 in the morning."

"Joey disappeared and I have feeling he might have just fallen asleep at his desk."

"You are a good friend sweetie, I would help but I am too tiiirrrred" yawned Tea.

"I can see that I will call you when I find him". And with that he turned off the light and closed the front door behind him. He hopped in his car and drove down to Kaiba corp still pondering where Joey had gotten off to.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Kaiba Corp Joey had not seen the wet floor sign and slid across the hall and down three flights of stairs(ouch) He was slumped against the floor, out cold and out of reach for help. His cell phone lay on two floors above just by the floor sign which read Wet floor but that really didn't matter because he was unconscious( you would to if you fell down three flights of stairs). If only he had watched where he was going. 

When Yugi entered Kaiba corp(no security guards I guess, they will be at 5 and Yugi has his only special pass to get inside anyway back to Yugi) Yugi took the elevator not wanting to run up and down the stairs but if he had he would have found Joey quicker(damn laziness.) Yugi reached Joeys office and entered looking high and low for Joey. He saw the desk was still cluttered just like the morning before and the answering machine blinked with messages which Yugi knew for certain that one of them was his but what caught his eye was the glass on the floor. Yugi questioned this because how did glass so happened to get on the floor and hoped it didn't have to do with Joey missing. He hurriedly looked around the room once again and decided to call Joeys cell and maybe he would hear it . He dialed the number and waited with baited breath.

The phone rang and rang and then the message and Yugi heard a slight ringing a couple yards away( I really don't know but it was just below him okay, because measurements confuse me and feet just sounded to short). He dashed out of them and found the cell phone on the floor right by the wet floor sign. Yugi started to put one and one together and decided to head down the stairs and find his friend.

He hustled down the stairs two at time, hoping that soon he would find Joey and soon enough he did. Yugi stared at his friend slumped against the wall. He was alive he could see but not in the greatest condition. His eyes remained closed even when he called his name. His foot looked a really messed because it was twisted all around like someone was molding his foot like clay ( it was all smooshed and bent in odd angles, simply saying his foot was mess). He looked banged up and Yugi knew something needed to be done before anyone found out especially the news reporters.

"Roland this is Yugi, I need a helicopter ASAP. It's urgent, I found Mr. Wheeler but in order to help him he needs to be sorted out and checked over. Repeat URGENT!"

Yugi looked at his friend, "Joey stay with me, keep trying to stay awake." Joey seemed to be struggling against his own will to open his eyes. Yugi wasn't sure what to do but he knew he had to make sure Joey would make it, not just for his sister but for his friends.

* * *

**umm yeah thats where I am leaving this chapter, this is may be a short nothing happening chapter but I guess finding Joey is something. Yeah for Yugis ablitiy to care!**

**Next chapter shortly with someones lovely sister finding out, uh oh! and if you do want your pennames posted because it makes you feel happy like I felt happy when I saw my name on some story I didn't even know I commented on then tell, well goodnight from where I am!**

**Jen**


	7. Lying never works

**Wheeeee! another chapter. I still don't know what to do with ending but don't worry still couple more chapters before it comes to that so any way on with the show, ummm story.**

**Disclaimer: If you still haven't figured out thatI don't Yugioh maybe you need some help**

* * *

Yugi struggled to get Joey up and walked ever so slowly to Joey's rescue meanwhile some people were just waking up, not knowing of the early morning events. 

Serenity yawned and stretched as she glanced at a note on the table from Tristan who had run off to work but left with hugs and kisses. Serenity looked at her clock and screamed. She was running late and that never happens. Normally she wakes up and has everything in order, takes a shower, watches the news and eats a good hearty breakfast before leaving but today she was in a rush.

She was in a mad dash, zooming through making her bed and getting dressed. She flipped the TV on loud enough for to her the news while she ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and put on makeup. Women things needed be down and she didn't have the time she wanted. So as she gulped down juice and a yogurt, she hurriedly ran into the bathroom catching bits and pieces of the news.

She was putting on makeup but then stopped when she head "Wheeler" on the news. She stopped, thinking it was her brother but smiled Joey was perfectly fine, she told herself and went back to what she was doing. 3 seconds later she stopped again because she heard the words "Mr. Mutou, please a couple of words." She had to stop and watch as the spiky haired man walked up to the camera looking very shaken. She listened with baited breath of her brother's news.

"Mr. Mutou if you please a quick couple of words."

Yugi scowled at the camera but suddenly remembered that he had to be polite.

"Mr. Wheeler is perfectly fine, he just has a slight fever and has decided to take a couple days off. Bed rest is what is best. Well  
I must be going, don't let me hold you up."

As Yugi walked off the screen, Serenity picked up her phone knowing that Yugi was completely lying. She could tell and she knew Yugi would spill the beans whether Joey wanted him to or not. While Serenity was dialing, Yugi was walking towards his car grumbling how anyone found out about this mishap. As he was entering his car door, his phone rang. Just great, they have already started calling me but he looked down at the number and saw that it was Serenity.

Damn, I wish she didn't listen to the news. She was bound to hear me and she knows I can't lie. I better answer before she starts harassing me Yugi thought.

"Hello Serenity! How are you? Lovely weather we are having…"but he was cut off by Serenity

"Yugi stop lying. You aren't doing yourself justice and you are causing a ruckus already so just tell me before I come over and yell that you like to Irish step dance when no one is around." ( don't ask about the irish step dancing , I just needed something and clearly Yugi isn't Irish so it seemed fun well back to the conversation)

Yugi chuckled. She got him good and now he definitely had to tell the truth. "Now Serenity, I don't subject to black mailing but I will tell as long as you remain calm."

These words didn't sound good but answered I am ready.

Yugi told her about finding him in his lovely slumped up position and how he was brought to his home and brought the best doctors.

"That's swell Yugi" said Serenity sarcastically "but what is wrong with him?"

She heard him sigh over the phone and answer "we don't know. He just twitches in his sleep and won't wake up. Pretty hard concussion I guess. We do however know he broke his foot and mangled it, has a broken rib or two and a lovely collection of black and blues. He might have more but for know we are letting nature takes its course.

Serenity are you there? Hello?"

"Tttthaaats issss awwwfffull!" She wailed over the phone. "My poor brother, I should take off from work."

"No Serenity carry on your day as planned and I will look after him and you do what you have to do. Try to keep your emotions on the downlow and please let Tristan know of Joey's accident. Try Serenity to remain strong for your brother."

"Oookkkk I will try. Bye Yugi." And the line went died. As Serenity drove to work, tears rolled down her face and she wondered if she could carry on today's task without worrying. Yugi on the other hand drove silently to the Kaiba Mansion(wheeler mansion just doesn't sound right) hoping that Joey would have had an improvement just to bring some smiles in their faces.

* * *

**alrightie thats good for now,later**


	8. The visit

**Thanks to all my good loyal reviewers who somehow manage to read my story and enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you?

* * *

**

The day continued as always, people hustling and bustling to work, talking on their cell phones, not caring about anyone besides themselves. The normal standards of a work day except the many employees of Kaiba Corp who weren't sure of what to think of their boss' disappearance and of course Serenity was no where to be being focused.

As soon as she walked into work gloomily she was swarmed with coworkers asking 50 questions. She brushed them aside saying she must work and keep their noses out of other people business. She tried to drink her coffee but ended up spilling it all over herself because her fingers wouldn't stop shaking. Every word she typed came out wrong and when it came to her meeting she dazed out and started to fall asleep. She couldn't do it any longer, she tried her best but she had had enough and she decided to see her brother.

Meanwhile back at the cozy little( well ok huge) mansion, Yugi oversaw Joey's condition over his paper. He was quite comfortable for the most part, the doctors told him that since he wasn't a doctor he couldn't do much so he decided to take a seat on the couch by Joey and read the newspaper. He felt relaxed with his shoes off and quiet music playing and the breathing of his friend, it just looked like he was sleeping besides the fact that he had machines beeping but still. He was about to read the sports page when the door went a knocking. He glanced at his watch. 4 hours not bad, she lasted longer than I thought. He gingerly stretched and made his way towards the door. Yugi yawned and greeted her in. He explained nothing had changed and she might as well as go home and get some rest but she shot him a warning glance like I know what I want to do and it doesn't include sleep. He sighed, put his hand on her shoulder and walked her in hoping for the best.

He swung the doors open and let Serenity gaze around the room with her mouth quivering as though she was trying to speak. She shook it off and gazed into Yugis caring eyes, "Will you stay?"

He nodded and went back to his seat on the couch and picked up his paper as Serenity edged ever closer. Yugi tried once again to read the sports page but then he looked up to Serenity's eyes burn with fury, she scowled at him.

"Aren't you worried about him? Aren't you his best friend? To me at the moment you are someone I don't think even cares about his best friends life but rather more about a Ceo with millions of dollars hanging in that company. So Yugi, put the paper down and tell me."

Still holding the paper his ameythst eyes gazed into Serenity's ever leering face. The eyes had a certain power to them, they made you gaze into them and forget what you were going to do and you just end up staring into them. The burned with a certain anger as though he had just been poked with something hot.

"Serenity, I am quite hurt that you would say such a thing. Me, Yugi Mutou forget about my friends, shame on you Serenity shame on you." He finally put his paper down and started to speak once again "Serenity do you not think that I would just sit here and not care. I do care dearly but nothing can be done. Abousletly nothing. I am not a doctor but still they can not do anything. No one can do anything besides Joey. This is nature saying slow down Mr. Wheeler you need a rest and think things over, its not saying DIE! Believe me it wouldn't, it doesn't have the heart to yell at someone who has went through so much. Believe me Serenity believe me."

She was quite stunned and recoiled slightly. "Sorry" she murmured

I understand and with that Yugi returned to his paper ever watching Serenity's motions to her brother. She was sad to see such a sight. She had seen this sight before at Battle City but she knew her brother would make it but somehow this situation felt sadly more different because this time she didn't know if he would make it.

She put her fingers through his dirty blonde hair. She let the strands of hair fall between her fingers. It seemed like time had slowed down and she was the only one there gazing at him. Nothing else mattered, nothing really did. Her brother had given her a start to a new life with having her vision back. The tears no longer could be held back, they silently fell off her cheek onto his but still he remained silent. How could have this happened?

She held his hand which felt cold and numb but she could see his chest rise ever so slowly as though there was still a will to live inside, not wanting to give in and she didn't want him to give in, not in a million years.

My brother Why did this happen? Why are you being punished? Have you not be punished enough?

* * *

**Jen**

**Umm since this is the only story I seem to get reviews on and since I haven't had any more brilliant ideas, I think I'm going to add a couple more chapters just to make me happy and maybe you guys too. Tell me if I should just try to finish this story quickly or just keep adding a couple more chapters for your enjoyment? True opinion here.**


	9. The nightmare

**Yeah, more chapter wanted so more chapters shall come. This chapter is a bit different from the others but after this one will continue as others. I often wondered this once so I guess has Serenity and Yugi. Well enjoy!

* * *

**

Serenity sat still staring at her brother but Yugi walked in holding two cups of tea. She smiled and accepted. He said something warm might do them some good. As they sipped there tea, Serenity asked

"Do you think he knows what's going on?"

"No, he's unconscious."

"Thanks Sherlock, I figured that out on my own but do you think he is trapped somewhere and can't out. You know like nightmares which trap you and you have trouble waking up. Maybe it's like a never ending nightmare. "

"Maybe Serenity, just maybe" said Yugi hopefully gazing at the golden locks on the pillow. Just maybe. In his mind he wondered what was happening in his friends mind.

&&& I thought that maybe this would me interesting to see what Joey thought you know like the nightmare Serenity was talking about&&&&& It is in Joey's point of view&&&&&

**I can't get out. I am trapped. This place is so cold and dark, there are no doors or even windows. It is just a room which I can't escape, No matter how hard you try, you stay in the room. You can't sprout wings and fly or dig your way out. You are just trapped and can not get out.**

**It makes me wonder and ponder ever more why I am here. I am being punished or I'm here by mistake. I just don't really know. I lean against a wall or at least I hope and close my eyes thinking I will wake up in my bed or at my desk but then I hear a voice. It is distant and very faint. I can just make it out. It seems never to get closer suddenly I open my eyes to be facing a mirror. I look into it and scream but nothing escapes. As I stare, I see not me but Kaiba. Seto Kaiba in his trench coat, looking as smug as ever. I stare disbelieving but then I hear Mai's voice saying that I am Kaiba.**

**I edge away and try to run but there is nowhere to run in this god for saken room. There is no where to go, no where to hide. I can't find my friends or family, I just have me, myself and I. Maybe this is what it feels like to be alone. To have no one to embrace and tell you it will be ok.**

**What I'm I to do, what I'm I to do? I can't get away from the image or that voice. Suddenly the mirror changes and shows me the image from 5 years ago, the day which changed my life. Ruined me more like it. Go away I try to scream but nothing escapes my mouth. What is this torture? I want out. I don't care, I just want out.**

**I just don't want this anymore. What I'm I supposed to do? Where do I go? Whom do I can ask for guidance? I just don't know. My eyes just start to tear and continue just like flowing river. They won't stop, why do I cry? I soon walk aimlessly with my eyes glistening from the tears. There is no where to go, nowhere to hide.**

**I guess it's a good thing there is no window because I am pretty sure it would show me what I don't want to see. It would drive me insane. I guess this is like the shadow realm in a way. I am not really sure what is worse.**

**So, how to get out? Maybe I don't get out. Maybe that is the point. Not too, well then this is a sick joke. What is to come? Will I be visited by more horrific scenes? Seeing friends leave? See something happen to my sister? Isn't it enough that I feel I am to blame for the Kaiba's accident? All I can do is wonder and ponder ever more.

* * *

**

Don't worry the story goes back to regular setting with Mai finding out about Joey. This was just to make me think and give you a different perspective of my writing and of the story.


	10. Paris Pandamonieum

**Yeah here is another chapter to liven your day up with! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

**Any spelling errors or grammatical errors are not my fault more the fault of my evil pet puppy so tell him.

* * *

**

_"I'm sorry Joey, truly I am sorry."_

_"Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it."_

_Mai grew furious with him. With a shaking finger she pointed at him and said " Joey I wish this wasn't you but it is and I can't change that so I'm going Mr. Kaiba." After saying this she knew she touched a nerve for just now Joeys face grew a great shade of a hot chili pepper._

_"I WILL NEVER SINK LOW TO KAIBA'S STANDARDS!"_

_"Well then Joey stop acting like it then because you are getting pretty good at it" and with that she left storming out of the door…._

It was week ago to this day which she has yelled at him. She has seen the man she has missed only to be looking into the eyes of a scornful man who she could see was a lost little boy with nowhere to go.

Mai Valentine stretched and looked out her window to see the Eiffel Tower. She sighed. After visiting Joey that week, she received an urgent call to fly to Paris for a fashion show which she must look over because her boss became sick. All the while flying, Mai thought about her meeting with Joey which made her look like some pathetic soul who seemed so cold on the plane. She did however apologize to the man in the business suit next to her.

While in Paris Mai never picked up a paper because she was always on the go so she never found out about Joey. She never knew what was going on in little Japan( or United States, doesn't matter you pick) She was always preoccupied with work trying to think of other things besides him.

During another boring meeting there was break scheduled as always and this time Mai sipped her coffee and munched on her croissant while listening to of her coworkers. Their names happened to be Mystique and Jasmine and adored Mai's work. They were a couple years younger, Mystique lived in Paris and Jasmine held the firm in England. Mai's ears perked up when she heard a couple of Japanese offices. She decided it was about time to investigate. She walked over which kind of made the ladies jump.

"Ms. Valentine, how do you do?" asked Mystique

"Fine, call me Mai remember Mystique. I heard chatting about a couple of the Japanese offices. May I ask why?"

"Umm Mai said Jasmine when was the last time you have checked the papers."

"A week ago I figure, it's too hard some times so I just listen to gossip". As she said this she waved her fingers back and forth with a I don't care wave of the hand.

"Sooo Mai, I guess you didn't hear about Kaiba Corp." with the look on Mai's face, the girls guessed not so Jasmine continued. "The young CEO who took over for Seto Kaiba had a terrible accident a week ago. Poor man won't wake up so that dear King of Games whom I think was king of Duel Monsters well I think sooo so anyway the guy has been looking after the company which isn't doing to hot. Maybe its time that Kaiba Corp shut down."

Mai put one and one together. A week ago… a young CEO…. The King of Games…. Joey…. My dear friend…

"Mai are you all right? We know you come from Japan and work there so we are surprised this a shock to you. Mai, how come you didn't know?"

"I…I.. was friends to the king of Games and the young CEO, Mr. Joseph Wheeler and a week ago I visited him for the first time in 5 years and we got into a fight. Oh, its all my fault. What have I done?"

Jasmine and Mystique looked up, quite shocked. "You know him, the head of Kaiba corp and you think youdid this?"

"I don't know but I made him very angry when I left his office and then I refused to pick up the paper and then I was asked to come over to Paris and I forgot all about the paper but I didn't expect this.. never in a million years."

Suddenly Mai picked up her things and said screaming out the door to her shocked co workers that she had someplace to go, a very important place.

As soon as Mai walked out the door, she searched the busy street for a newspaper stand. She found the closest paper which was quiet easy to comprehend. She skimmed the paper, biting nervously on her manicured nail. Sports, local news, ahh business. She skimmed the section looking for world wide information then she found Kaiba corp and saw its stock was dropping drastically over the week. She paid for the paper, stuffed it into her bag and asked a man close by if he knew of the CEO's accident. The man answered a little unsure, shrugged and said just to check the television.

She walked back to her hotel room and turned on the television. She flipped each channel impatiently till she reached the business world. She tapped her finger impatiently to hear an update and lo and behold, little Yugi Mutou was giving an update.(good timing) He said the Joey was still unconscious and the doctors were still unsure of what will happen.( bummer)

Mai wanted to cry but she didn't. Mai Valentine doesn't cry, no matter what but it was her friend. She called room service for a strong coffee. She drank the coffee on her balcony and knew what she has to do. She had to go see Joey, no matter what. She had to tell Joey about that awful fight and maybe he will understand. She would never forgive herself if Joey fell from this planet and she couldn't apologize for all the wrong she has done. She couldn't live with that.

* * *

**YAY, another chapter done!**

**P.S. I posted a new story What has happened? and I would be much obliged if you took a quick peek and told me what you thought.**

**Jen**


	11. Final

**Sadly to say this is the FINAL chapter of the story. I am sorry to say but I don't know what else to do and like one of you put it is getting kinda of repetitive and the truth is yes it is. And so I will continue and we will see what becomes of dear Joseph.

* * *

**

So days past into weeks into months with no recover, just the same sleeping phase of never waking up to see his loved ones watching his every move but one did however come from far, far away with tears in her eyes. It happened a week ago when all was the same, everyone was carrying on as they had been. It was when She had found out when Joey had an accident. Yugi usually got home from Kaiba corp around 7 and had a late dinner with Tea. Then they would drive over to Joey's house and have desert with Serenity and Tristen. Same old, same old except for the fact the door bell rang when everybody was already there.

Tea was the one who opened the door to a very drenched Mai for it had been raining for the day. She quite literally looked like something taken out of the ocean. Her hair lay drenched on her head, her make- up ran down her face and her eyes streaming with tears added to the water falling outside. She carried a small bag but didn't seem to have an umbrella. She was all alone in the middle of the door staring into the face of Tea who seemed to stare for awhile. She exclaimed happily, Oh Mai so good of you to come by. She nodded sadly and asked to come in and of course Tea didn't refuse.

Mai took off her sweater and took off her shoes. She didn't look quite pleasant. She didn't look like a high class model or anything you would you think, she looked like a poor person who knew of nothing. Tea dashed around the house and went to go find the others and some dry clothes.

She came back with a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt with Yugi, Serenity and Tristen in tow. They looked at her but then turned away as though they were ashamed to look at this sad beauty. They all knew why she was here, she was here to see him. Yugi sighed and asked if she wanted tea and she nodded. Serenity looked around nervously and asked

"So how is your job?"

No answer escaped her mouth but then. "Ok I guess but I was just in Paris and I flew down to see him. I know I haven't been the greatest friend but please I came down here. Does that mean anything?"

Yugi came back with a glass of tea and said "Yes Mai, you may see him. I don't know what the problem was when I saw you and Joey last but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you came down even though it's been awhile but lateness is something I can pass by. Right Mai?"

Mai looked as though she was going to cry but then she swooped her arms around Yugi's tiny body. When she pulled away she smiled at him. "Thank you so much my friend" and with that Yugi walked forward towards the room while Mai trailed behind.

The door swung open and Yugi led Mai to Joey who slept peacefully on the bed. Mai asked to be alone and of course Yugi knew better then to say no. So it was just Mai and Joey alone. Mai stared at Joey. She ruffled his hair fondly and thinking Joey will kill me when he wakes up and sees his hair like this, but then she stopped because that was the problem, what if he didn't wake up.

She slowly picked him up slightly off the pillow and held onto him. Not wanting to let go. His body felt so lifeless and so dead inside. She wanted to be staring into those doe almond eyes but yet they remained close. She rocked back and forth, sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms around Joey. She started to say something softly, more of a song.

I will always be there , no need to feel alone

Please don't forget me, please don't forget me my friend.

I know at times it seems to be the end when I am not there to whisk you away from this reality to a fantasy

So don't forget me at all, don't forget me my friend.

I need you and want you

I don't want anyone else. I just want your smile and your beautiful eyes to gaze forever upon me

Just forever, my friend.

And Mai just sat there hugging her friend tightly, never ever wanting to let go for if she did she was afraid she would lose her heart for him.

Yugi stood by the door and so did Tea. They were lost in the words forever of Mai's sweet heart. Tea thought please Joey please. Just wake up. I know you don't want to break anymore hearts especially hers, so please.

Meanwhile as Mai held Joey, Joey was still wandering the dark abyss of his mind. Not sure of what to do. He still heard that voice coming closer. It said "So don't forget me at all, don't forget me my friend." He longed for this voice. It just seemed so beautiful and peaceful. Please he thought don't let me suffer anymore. Let me hear those words and let me see the face of the words that are singing to me. As he started to get up from the floor, he started to hear other voices. Voices he had not heard for five long years.

"Well what are you waiting for mutt? Do you plan on living you life in the shadows forever. Do you?"

Nii- sama is right Joey, please I don't need to see you suffer. I am sorry I gave you this job for this job had made you suffer more than I thought possible. Please I don't want you or anyone else to suffer so do what you think is right. All right Joey, We are not taking you away.

Yes Wheeler my brother is right. We are not here to take you away but more to help you understand that you must wake up from this nightmare. We don't blame you so don't blame yourself for what has happened. Believe me Wheeler, if we did blame you. I would haunt your ass forever but I haven't done that for five years so why should I start now?

Joey smirked and said "all right Kaiba boys. You have made me happier than I have been since your death. You don't know what you have just done for me. Thank you Mokuba and Seto, thank you. Ya here that Moneybags I called you Seto."

"I did hear that Joseph but I think there are more important things in life than wallowing in pity so get back where you belong."

As Mai still held on to him, Joey began to stir. Her eyes wet with tears dropped onto his face and she said "Joseph Wheeler whatever happened last time I saw you, I will forgive it if you just open your eyes."

Joey opened his eyes and let out a raspy sound of a voice which cleared in a moment's time.

"Is that so Mai Valentine? Well how do ya like that I wake up and I am staring into the face of the woman who put me like this. Not bad, I can handle the sympathy but the tears aren't working for me."

and with that Mai wrapped her arms around him even tighter and said " I knew you would come back. We have all been waiting awhile. What took you so long?"

" I don't know. I had a few things to catch up on and get my act together but I think I am all set to go for a second chance at life."

* * *

**AWW I hope that wasn't too corny for you guys but I didn't want him to die, I just felt guilty. Thanks for enjoying this story and don't fret there will be an epilogue and of course review!**


	12. The epilogue

**Well here is the epilogue which I promised and let me just say the Worst Birthday has finally came to a closing

* * *

**

"Don't forget is a hard thing to do even though it has been 4 months since I fell and remembering what means to be Joey Wheeler. I feel different then I did two days ago. I always feel better the next day, I guess I had a rude awakening saying get your act together which I did."

"I don't work as much as I used to do. Only from 8 to 6, not bad right but I think if I worked any longer may friends would have my neck. They still worry that I am going to slip back into that mode of being a cynical arrogant CEO but they don't know the real truth. They don't know that if I went back to being the way I was I would probably be stuck like that and wouldn't be able to change. They do not what I have seen in that place I often called the time out room. I never told them about seeing the Kaibas so long ago saying they didn't blame me and you know what that meant a lot to me. To have Kaiba say you know what, for once it wasn't your fault. I no longer have the dreams of them screaming and pointing at me, I feel much better with that thought."

"This is my second chance I believe to experience new things and new adventures especially this one tonight. This is a toast to my sister and best friends wedding! Cheers many more to come. Thanks sis for letting me say what I have been meaning to say. I know the toast might has notbeen the best but it was worth the wait to see you in that dress"

Everyone applauded while Joey slowly hobbled off stage. Joey used a can nowadays, he may only be in his late twenties but his bad foot has made him do whatever it takes to walk out the door. He healed almost physically but maybe never mentally because instead of dancing and eating, he walked out onto the deck where he stared out into the starry heaven. He held his wine glass up the starry sky, leaning on his cane, tears streaming down his face. He said quietly in a hushed tone "to you Mokuba and Seto to you. Let me never forget you two. I give thanks for letting me have a second chance. Thank you for not letting me give in, only thing wrong you weren't give one."

As he took a gulp from his glass his friends stood by the door looking at their blonde hair friend and wondered if Joey would ever be truly happy. They never thought he would be the same again after those five years but they didn't seem to mind, they were just happy he was given a second chance to live again.

* * *

**Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, thank you! Check my other stories and I hope to read your reviews and your stories soon.**


End file.
